


Ease

by majmu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hand Jobs, Just some loving lads, M/M, Tender Sex, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majmu/pseuds/majmu
Summary: "Did you have a dream?" André whispered against Asher's lips. Asher blushed, obvious from the warmth radiating from his face as he barked an awkward laugh. André smiled. "Was I in it?"





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> These two fill my chest with love. 
> 
> [André](https://refsheet.net/majmu/Andre)   
[Asher](https://refsheet.net/Namarikonda/asher)

The sound of shouts and hooves stampeding echoed in his head when he woke up. He was still, even though he wanted to jump to his feet and shove his things into a bag and go. Walk through the night like he sometimes used to, running from dangers that were only in his head. The forest was quiet, but not all in it were. 

Asher breathed unevenly close to him. André's chest tightened, but he stayed put and just listened. It didn’t sound like Asher was actually asleep.

André rolled to his side slowly, and kept his eyes half shut when he faced his partner. Asher's breathing quieted a bit, like he was trying to not disturb the stillness. 

It wasn't until he heard rustling from further down, that André realised that this wasn't a breathing style driven by a negative emotion. As if sensing his new state of wakefulness, Asher did not move. 

"André?" he asked, so quietly that André would not have heard him if he weren't already awake. 

"Hey", he whispered back. There was another moment of silence, before Asher sighed. 

"God, how are you even awake."

"I wasn't." _Before I woke up to a nightmare and realised you were touching yourself._

They were somewhere with their sexual relationship, it wasn't a wholly awkward thing. But it was carefully touching and rubbing against each other, it was something overwhelming but still so shy. It wasn't at a level where Asher would wake him up in the middle of the night for it.

Now that he was awake and his heart pounding from both dreams and Asher, it didn’t really matter, did it.

André reached a hand to touch Asher, who he realised wasn't sure if André had noticed. He didn’t do anything, and seemed to wait and see what André wanted. 

"I'm sorry I woke you", Asher said quietly. 

"You didn't. Though I kinda wish you did."

He reached down, and felt how Asher stopped breathing for a few beats. Then he moved closer, moved slightly farther up on the smooth ground, and André felt his chest fill with a heavy warmth at that. At Asher giving himself to be touched like that, trusting that this was what André had asked. 

André slipped his palm down Asher's stomach, feeling his own blood rushing at the warm and slightly clammy feeling on the skin. Asher had been doing this for a while tonight, André guessed. 

Asher's hand came to rest on André's nape, coaxing him closer gently. Instead of a kiss it ended up just being them pressing their faces together, breathing the same air. André touched Asher through his undergarments. It was too bad it was so dark during the night. 

Their breathing was more obvious thanks to it, though. André kissed the side of Asher's mouth, relishing the uneven breaths puffing against his jaw. 

Then, Asher took André's hand and instead moved it to rest on his side. André could feel the intent in the deep kiss Asher pressed into his mouth.

_ I don't want to just get off. _

Asher cradled his face, and André let his hand wander under the shirt. There was a momentary pause, Asher's brain realising things he didn’t think in the heat of the moment. André's fingers brushed against the scars, before moving closer to the side where the damage wasn't as bad. 

"Did you have a dream?" André whispered against Asher's lips. Asher blushed, obvious from the warmth radiating from his face as he barked an awkward laugh. André smiled. "Was I in it?" 

"Maybe- maybe you were."

"What did we do?" 

This time there wasn't a reply, just Asher groaning and shifting enough to bare his throat. When André pressed his lips against it, he could feel blood pumping through the jugular. He gave it a few feather light kisses, before nibbling and sucking the skin under Asher's jaw, hard enough to leave small marks. 

Asher shuddered, still kind of unfamiliar with the feeling of vulnerability leading to something other than pain. André let his hand slide down again. 

"Let me touch you", he asked, stopping his hand just before it slipped under Asher's underwear. Asher gulped. 

"...I'm... gonna come, the second you touch me. So... don't..?" 

Asher caressed André's chest with confident, but slightly shaky hands. André let his palm fall from Asher's stomach, and instead guided the wandering hands under his shirt. They were warm and almost hungry in the way they mapped his skin, edges of muscles and ribs. Even though the hands were familiar, the feeling was bordering on unfamiliar. It was too intense, how a simple touch could make him burn. Asher moved closer, moved the shirt up and hesitated. 

"Touch me wherever you want", André said, less quiet and more heated now. Asher pressed his warm lips against André's sternum, and pushed his right hand into his trousers. 

André whispered half of Asher's name, before he tilted his head back and sighed. Asher squeezed him, lean fingers moving up and down at a slow pace. His arm brushed lightly against André's stomach with every stroke. 

André braced himself against Asher's shoulders, trying to not be in the way. Asher kissed his nipple and thumbed over the tip of his dick. André saw stars, before he remembered to breathe. 

Moving his hand from Asher's shoulder, André let it travel down and grabbed at his backside instead. Asher pushed against it with a surprised breath, losing the rhythm with his hand in the process. 

André pushed the undergarments down, and slowly traced down Asher's spine to his tailbone over and over again. He could feel Asher tensing up, finally bumping his forehead against the chest in front of him. André used his free hand to push stray hairs behind Asher's ear as he continued to trace down with his other hand. He almost startled as Asher shuddered and curled into himself. He gasped for air after that, breathing heavy but steady. 

André leaned in to give Asher's temple a kiss, and then pulled the lax hand out of his trousers. Asher made a sound and stopped him, shoving the hand back in and grabbing André's hard dick. 

"God", André whispered through a groan, hips slightly moving to meet Asher's pumps. He was close. 

"André."

André opened his eyes, gaze falling down but not really seeing anything but vague shapes. He was about to ask what Asher was saying, but then he heard his name again, said like a religious mantra against his own skin. 

Asher kissed his chest, sighed his name again, and André came _hard_.   


For a few minutes there was only breathing, both of them having rolled onto their backs, quickly catching their breath but not using their words even after that. 

André heard Asher rubbing his hand against the ground to get the slickness on it off, and somehow that made him laugh. 

"What?" Asher asked, confused but without a trace of anxiety. André moved his hand closer, until it touched Asher's. Some of their fingers interlocked automatically. 

"I'm just... really content", André explained, smiling at the night sky. Asher squeezed his fingers at that, sighing happily to show that he agreed. 

"Wake me up next time you have needs during the night, would you."

"André, please."


End file.
